Inżynier
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Zombot Drone Engineera z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Inżynier to klasa Zombie pojawiająca się w serii Garden Warfare oraz w Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Wsparcia. Jest on główną kontrą na klasę Pożeraczy oraz budowniczym teleporterów w trybie Ogrody i cmentarze (tylko w serii GW). W Bitwie o Neighborville posiada zupełnie inny zestaw zdolności od tego z serii Garden Warfare, pozwalający mu wzmacniać sojuszników. Jego główna broń strzela pociskami zadającymi obrażenia obszarowe, które wybuchają samoistnie jeśli w nic nie trafią. Pociski te wybuchają również w kontakcie z czymkolwiek (seria Garden Warfare), lub tylko przeciwnikami (Bitwa o Neighborville). Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Spawacz *Malarz *Mechanik *Elektryk *Hydraulik *Ogrodnik *Sprzątacz Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Spawacz *Malarz *Mechanik *Elektryk *Hydraulik *Ogrodnik *Sprzątacz *Pan Zdzisio *Technik Dźwięku Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after the builds it is lost on him. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Wyposażony w najnowszy sprzęt Zombossa Inżynier jest gotowy budować wszystko, co przyjdzie mu do głowy. A co potem z tym zrobi, to już jego problem. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Wsparcie Inżynierowie budują ustrojstwa, które pomagają drużynie, zwiększając jej szybkość i siłę rażenia. Broń główna: Miotacz betonu Eksplodujący, odbijający się beton. Moc specjalna - Podczas jazdy na młocie pneumatycznym używaj sprintu w dowolnym kierunku. Nie pozwól Pożeraczom zaatakować z tunelu. Wygląd Inżynier przypomina z wyglądu stereotypowego budowniczego. Głównymi częściami jego ubioru są kask i kamizelka odblaskowa. Jest dość gruby co powoduje, że porusza się na ogół bardzo niezgrabnie. Ulepszenia *''Domowej roboty przeładowujący kebab'' - szybsze przeładowywanie 250px|right *''Rozszerzenie amunicji "Doodad"'' - więcej amunicji *''Bardziej wybuchowe materiały wybuchowe'' - większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Granat dźwiękowy'' - ogłusza rośliny w pobliżu powodując, że nie są w stanie poruszać się, atakować i używać umiejętności specjalnych; powoduje też, że Pożeracz przestaje używać umiejętności "Tunel" *''Zombot Drone (tylko GW)'' - w pełni kontrolowany dron; umożliwia atak z powietrza *''Młot pneumatyczny'' - przemieszczanie się szybciej za pomocą jazdy na młocie pneumatycznym *''Mina dźwiękowa'' - mina ogłuszająca rośliny wokół; aktywuje się, gdy w pobliżu znajdzie się roślina lub w strzeleniu w nią *''Rocket Drone (tylko GW)'' - ulepszona dron o zwiększonej wytrzymałości i mogący latać dłużej, ale zadaje mniejsze obrażenia niż podstawowa wersja *''Turbomłot pneumatyczny'' - jeszcze szybsze poruszanie się na młocie pneumatycznym niż w podstawowej wersji, ale trwa krócej *''Miotacz wielkich bełtów (tylko GW2)'' - stacjonarna broń działająca na tej samej zasadzie co Karabin groszkowy *''Miotacz olśniewających bełtów (tylko GW2)'' - błyszcząca wersja miotacza wielkich bełtów |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Megafonowy rój'' - Rozstaw kilka ogłuszających megafonów, aby zablokować dany obszar i odkopać Pożeracze. *''Postawny pomocnik'' - Stwórz wieżyczkę strażniczą, która również wzmacnia siłę rażenia pobliskich sojuszników. *''Katapulta'' - Rozstaw trampolinę zwiększającą prędkość. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Inżynier należy grać na bliskim kontakcie z przeciwnikiem, ponieważ strzela na mniejszą odległość niż np. Żołnierz. Przy atakowaniu przeciwnika najlepiej wpierw go ogłuszyć, bo w taki sposób zyskamy przewagę. Ogłuszanie może też się przydać, gdy mamy mało zdrowia. Wtedy postępujemy tak jak przy klasycznym ataku lub używamy umiejętności Młot pneumatyczny i szybko uciekamy przed ostrzałem, by móc zregenerować zdrowie. W trybie Ogrody i cmentarze, budując teleport dla sojuszników, zaleca się mieć przygotowane umiejętności specjalne. Jednocześnie, obserwujemy okolicę czy nie podkopuje się pod nas Pożeracz. W takim wypadku trzeba użyć Granatu dźwiękowego lub Miny dźwiękowej, żeby zmusić Pożeracza do wyjścia na powierzchnię. Polecaną taktyką jest też użycie Młota pneumatycznego, bo wtedy też nie zostaniemy pożarci, ale inne rośliny mogą nas bezproblemowo zaatakować. Teleport po wybudowaniu należy zabezpieczyć przez budowanie i ulepszanie Zombot Turret. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Porusza się najwolniej ze wszystkich Zombie. *Podobnie jak Kaktus może stawiać miny, jednak różnią się one swoim działaniem. *Jest jedyną klasą w Bitwie o Neighborville w roli Wsparcia, która posiada więcej niż 100 punktów zdrowia. en:Engineer Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Wsparcia